


He'll always come crawling back

by eriksensational



Series: The Adventures of Hoe Chris [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, also they are thirsty, chris is needy af, flashbacks to ajax times, toby and jan love chris a lot, yah know this is wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriksensational/pseuds/eriksensational
Summary: It's been a while since the last time all three of them were together so Toby and Jan can't keep their eyes off of Chris. So the next chance they get they invite him home.





	He'll always come crawling back

It had been too long. The world cup, injuries and a hectic start to the season had meant the three of them hadn't been able to spend time together. They all had missed it too, craving for more but waiting for the right moment to ask.   
  
Training was often fairly standard, and everyone was focused despite the playfulness at the ground. However, Jan couldn't concentrate. His eyes kept wandering over to Chris. He was laughing warmly with Coco, and they had their arms wrapped around one another. It wasn't unusual to see teammates being affectionate and Jan never usually minded when Chris would hug anyone else. But today was different, it stirred something in his chest. A loud cough caused him to snap away, he glared at Toby who was grinning brightly at him. The other instantly knew where he was looking and stole a glance, not being he able to resist the Dane either. Jan felt a sinking feeling appear as he reflected on everything and how Chris didn't seem to take much notice of them anymore. Toby must have detected the thoughts in his head switching from lust to sadness as he left out a soft chuckle.  
  
"He'll always come back to us," Toby stated with pure confidence and a slight smirk twitching at his lips. Jan glanced over to the other, drinking in the way he was watching Chris like a predator. He could feel his heart start to beat faster with thousands of thoughts pouring into his mind.    
  
"You're right, we had him first," Jan added not intending for it to sound so possessive but was glad he made the point clear. Toby's eyes left Chris to flicker over to him and raised his eyebrow at the comment. The look in his eyes told him everything, he was thinking the same thing as him. Toby approached him and swung a strong arm around Jan's shoulders to pull him into a side hug.    
  
"I can't stop thinking about the first time we had him," Toby whispered, and Jan felt his body get flooded with desire. There was no way either of them could forget the young, blond boy at Ajax with his fluffy hair. The images in his head were problematic for the current situation however Jan couldn't shake them off. And Toby knew the trouble he had just caused.  His mind also fogged over with the vivid memory.  
  
_It was a cold evening, and the score was 1-1 with only extra time to go. The pressure from the opposition was unforgiving with Jan and Toby feeling an incessant burn in their legs from running around so much. But it was in the 93rd minute they got to rest, a beautiful counterattack had been started by their fellow Ajax teammates. The pair could only watch and hope as red and white shirts flooded towards the box. When Chris was on the ball Jan lost all sense of worry, he watched him intently knowing that the younger was planning and waiting to set up a shot. As soon as there was space he struck the ball and it glided through the air and into the back of the net. No one could help themselves as everyone sprinted to celebrate with Chris, the blond becoming squished in a mass of bodies. And when the whistle blew the pair raced into the dressing room. _  
  
_"Come home with us," Jan whispered to Chris' ear his warm breath closely fanning over his neck. Toby had a firm grip on Chris' shirt and was nuzzling softly into the blond hair. A quick nod was all they needed in order to rapidly gather their things and pull him to the car._  
  
_Toby could barely concentrate on driving. Jan had eagerly pulled Chris into the back seat, and they were heavily making out. The noises filling the car were enough to paint a gorgeous picture in Toby's head without having to glance back. He knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off them._  
  
_Their hands and mouths were all over him, constantly coaxing soft whimpers out of Chris. They spent ages whispering praise against his lips, chest and thighs. Toby was lying on his back with the blond beautifully sat on top of his thighs, Jan placing kisses on every bit of exposed skin. A flutter of eyelashes and a soft arch of a back as Chris began to ride Toby was a sight to never forget. Fingernails gently raking across Toby's chest and hands held the younger's hips firmly. Jan had a hand running through the blond's hair as kissed him deeply, drinking the moans out of him. They were all breathless but they loved it._  
  
_"Next time you'll be ravished, angel." Jan murmured into Chris' neck as the three of them laid tangled in the sheets. The younger looked beautiful between them. His skin was dusted a soft pink colour and his blue eyes were blissed out. There had to be a next time._  
  
Once training had finished they all returned to the dressing room. Jan felt on edge and fidgety, a tingling sensation hammering across his skin. Toby and Mousa were beside him and in a full conversation about something that Jan hadn't picked up on. His gaze wandered back to Chris who had a bright smile on his face as he talked to Erik. The slide of the shirt over his skin caused Jan's eyes to darken, his mind flickering back to another scandalous memory. Drawing his stare away he locked eyes with Toby who must have also witnessed the captivating sight. The way the other shook his head and mouthed 'not now' was enough to send his brain crazy. It was almost if Toby said that on purpose like he knew exactly what Jan was thinking of.    
  
_He must be doing it on purpose. His movements seemed strangely rehearsed and fluid, driving them both crazy. Chris found a way to unnecessarily bend over to retie his laces or pick up the ball whenever he got the chance. None of their fellow Ajax teammates seemed to notice the behaviour apart from Jan and Toby. But what sparked something was when the blond was stretching. The slight rise of his shirt and shorts which exposed more of his thighs was already enough yet the innocent smile Chris sent in their direction was sinful. A faint growl slipped past Jan's lips and as he went to walk over a hand on his wrist stopped him. Toby was staring at him a similar look in his eyes, but he was shaking his head. He murmured a quick 'not now' and decided it wasn't the best idea to loosen his grip. The urge was there but they had to wait. _  
  
_The dressing room was hot enough without Chris being shirtless and having his shorts sitting lower on his hips than usual. Despite it being painful they waited. As soon as the dressing room was empty Jan pushed Chris against the wall with Toby close behind him. The gasp gave him a perfect invitation to dominate the messy kiss, and Toby littered the younger's collarbone and shoulder with kisses and nibbles. It was rushed and rough but no one cared. _  
  
_"You're such a tease," Jan stated whilst harshly taking Chris' bottom lip between his teeth. A silent moan fell past the swollen lips and all control was lost. Within an instant, Jan had shoved Chris down onto his knees drinking in the image. A hand cupped his chin, and he used a rough thumb to graze the pink lips, smirking down at Chris when he tried to suck on the digit. The younger was already so needy for anything._  
  
_He didn't waste any more time, Jan pulled down his shorts and boxers much to his own Chris' delight. As if he read his mind Toby grabbed the blond's hands and pulled them behind his back tightly. The rhythm Jan set with his hips allowed Chris no time to try and regulate his breathing. Toby had one hand holding Chris' wrists and the other sliding over the top of his clothed thigh. The moans and desperate whimpers he was making sent vibrations to Jan's cock, only making the pace more brutal. Hands cupped the back of the blond's head and fingers tugged strands which Chris was loving. Jan was muttering things, but Chris was too blissed out to focus and Toby couldn't hear him over the moans in the room. As soon as Toby noticed the slight stutter of hips he knew Jan was close. Using his free hand, he moved it in order to palm Chris through his shorts, causing him to let out a sob of pleasure which also drove Jan crazy.  the stimulation caused tears to roll down his cheeks and a dark flush to paint his skin. Chris' warm mouth, noises and dishevelled look were enough to push Jan to his climax. Smiling he ran a hand through his hair as the younger swallowed and watched as he moaned loudly due to Toby still touching him. Chris' face shifted into a grimace as he came into his shorts and heat crawled up to his face. Gorgeous. _  
  
_Chris collapsed back against Toby's chest, eyes closed, cheeks tear-stained and lips puffy. Gently Toby placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth and released the hold on the other's wrists. Jan was now fully clothed again and slowly pulled Chris onto his feet, catching him as he stumbled slightly on his weak legs._  
  
_"You alright?" Jan asked gently, a light kiss landing into the blond hair. Chris softly nodded, arms holding tightly onto Jan's frame as Toby collected their bags. A soft mumble of 'needing to change out of his shorts' made Jan chuckle and he laced their fingers together. He promised the younger a bath and Chris let out a light sigh at the thought, letting himself be led by Jan. He was perfect.   _  
  
It was match day. The buzz in the dressing room made Jan feel high off of his own emotions, his mind struggling to focus on one thing. The atmosphere of Wembley clouded his thoughts and provided a grounding technique to draw his attention to. When the referee blew the whistle an emptiness was created in his head like nothing else mattered but the game, and it acted as a good distraction.  
  
An hour in and the match had been incredibly uneventful so far. It didn't seem like either side had a good attempt on target. The ball was just hanging out in the centre of midfield for the majority of the game. However, seemingly out of nowhere a chance was created by Sonny. Yet a defender put in a feisty challenge, immediately stopping the run but allowing them to have a set piece close to the box. Jan and Toby stood a few metres behind Chris and Kieran who were standing over the ball. Jan took a deep breath, a weird selfish part of him wanting Chris to take the free kick just to see him score a screamer. And luckily that's exactly what happened, the ball flying over the wall and dipping under the crossbar and past the keeper. Not being able to control himself Jan sprinted over to him to celebrate, bringing him into a tight hug and ruffling the blond's hair affectionately. A few other teammates joined them creating a pile of bodies around them.  
  
"Come home with us." Jan murmured as everyone began to depart. Chris' eyes widened slightly at the sudden proposition but nodded quickly. Receiving a small side smile from Jan at the response. When he headed back into their own third for the game to resumehe sent a glance to Toby who had his eyebrow cocked slightly. With a faint smirk, he sent him a thumbs up to confirm what he was thinking. The bright smile Toby sent him added to the need for the match to finish sooner rather than later, Jan wasn't sure how much longer he could wait.    
  
In the dressing room, the three of them got changed and sorted out swiftly but not quickly enough to raise unwanted suspicion. They left in silence, no one uttering a word which created a thick layer of tension and the same atmosphere was in the car as well. Chris sat alone in the back seat and Jan would occasionally use the central mirror to glance backwards, the other fiddling with the strings of his jumper. Chris radiated giddy yet nervous energy which made Jan smirk, he wasn't ready for tonight.    
  
As soon as they entered the house all control was lost. Jan pulled Chris into a searing kiss whilst Toby made quick work of unzipping his jumper to expose more delightful skin. In a blur of events, the three of them somehow made it into the bedroom. Chris was immediately pushed forcefully onto the bed causing a gasp to leave his throat. Jan attached his mouth to the column of flesh of the younger's neck, littering bites across the skin. Once his teeth detached for a fraction of time he got rid of the obstructing shirt. On the other hand, Toby was planted between his legs and had already pulled off Chris' sweatpants, now trailing soft kisses up his thighs to tease lightly. Soft sighs and whimpers fell from the blond's mouth, and his hands clutched the bed sheets tightly. Jan had a hand in Chris' hair and was tugging it with varying force, the other hand raking down his chest and followed it with a series of bites. The intensity and speed seemed unnecessary but Chris didn't seem fazed as long as he was getting attention.  
  
"Stop rushing and take your time to enjoy him. Back off and listen to the noises he makes when you slowly appreciate him," Toby stated with some bite to his voice. Groaning Jan scooted away and crossed his arms. Normally he would put up a fight, but Chris always did seem to favour Toby since he so whipped and treated him like a princess. So maybe watching wouldn't be so bad. Toby kissed Chris softly before leaving a line of kisses from his throat to the top of his boxers. His fingers grazing the fabric gently as he puffed warm air over them. Chris' hands worked themselves into Toby's neat hair which made Jan itch, wanting nothing more to growl 'no touching' and pin his wrists above his head. The blond's eyes were fluttering shut and a flush danced across his skin as light moans passed his lips. But Jan was too impatient for this.  
  
"Toby, Chris is too needy for this he needs to be roughed up quickly not taken apart slowly." Jan countered, moving to be beside the other and his hand cupping at Chris' jaw to graze his lips. Toby furrowed his eyebrows and raised up to meet Jan in a knelt position, clearly unimpressed by being disrupted. Before Toby got the chance to retaliate Jan jerked him into a fiery kiss, their teeth clacking and mouth's battling for dominance. Both of their shirts came off in quick succession once they separated for air then promptly got back to heavily making out. Finally separating Jan placed his hand lightly on Toby's chest smiling at him, and the pair helped one another remove their confining sweatpants.  
  
"If you've stopped fighting can one of you please fuck me now," Chris whined, his back arching beautifully off the bed. Jan raised an eyebrow at Toby who nodded knowing that the other so desperately wanted to ruin him. Toby chucked Jan some lube and a condom from the beside draw before moving by Chris' head to draw him into a kiss. Jan nibbled at Chris' hips and then tugged down the tight boxers eliciting a silent sigh from him. Jan coated his fingers with little hesitation and wasted no time stretching Chris out. His thick fingers curled and crooked inside of the younger causing loud moans to be poured into Toby's mouth which couldn't even muffle them in the slightest. Chris' hand went to reach down for Jan's head or shoulders but this time Toby clasped them, keeping them bent and pinned above his head. The blond let out a groan of frustration causing Jan to bite his upper thigh harshly to remind him who is in control.    
  
"You look so pretty Christian," Jan stated as he removed his fingers and roamed his lustful eyes over his body. A soft whimper spurred him to act quicker, opening and rolling the condom on himself in record time. He nipped at Chris' jaw before bending his left leg and hooking the ankle upon his shoulder. As Jan began to push his cock into Chris he placed a gentle kiss on his calf whilst Toby also showered him with kisses and soft words. Jan allowed him some time to adjust before setting a relentless pace for his thrusts which caused Chris' body to jerk suddenly. Chris broke away from kissing Toby to bite his lip harshly and throw his head back against the pillow, moans of Jan's name flowing from his mouth. Chris mumbled an incoherent sentence about wanting to touch Toby through his incessant moans, which the older obliged to and allowed Chris to use his hands. The sight of Chris desperate, flushed and needy with him jerking Toby off who had a faint sheen of sweat across his muscles was sinful. Jan was fully taken over by desire and his thrusts and grip got even more brutal, rendering Chris speechless and useless. Jan came with a loud growl and bit down of Chris' soft left thigh as his hips stuttered forward lightly. Soon after Toby followed suit filling Chris' hand with cum before the younger burst with pleasure and overstimulation over his own chest. Carefully pulling out Jan disposed of the condom before collapsing onto the sheets. Heavy pants filled the room as the three of them came down from the climaxes. Jan brought Chris close to his chest and kissed his puffy lips gently.  
  
Toby wobbled slightly before getting up to gather a damp towel to clean up the mess they created. As he wiped Chris clean he whispered loving words which Jan was too euphoric to listen to. Eventually, Toby joined them on the bed beside Chris and enveloped them in the soft duvet. A weak, hoarse 'I love you' was emitted into the air which Jan and Toby both reciprocated, pressing loving kisses upon Chris' face. It was worth the wait.  
  
When Jan woke up he found Chris moulded into his side with messy hair splayed across his chest and neck. He lightly pressed a few kisses on the other's forehead and temple causing him to sigh and stir awake. The blue eyes fluttered open, and the gentle smile the younger had etched on his face made Jan's heart swell. He glanced over Chris' head and noticed that Toby was missing from the bed. Being a tease Jan nipped at the blond's neck eliciting a sweet noise and made fingers dig into his shoulders.  
  
"Since you're such an angel can you go drag Toby back up here?" Jan asked with a pout, knowing that Chris would practically do anything he asked. Nodding softly Chris unravelled himself and carefully made his way out of the warm bed. As he bent down to grab a large shirt to put on he let off a sound of discomfort which caused Jan to chuckle darkly. Chris looked sinful with his messy hair, body marked and flushed skin. Jan couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face at the sight of the younger male taking caution with every step.  
  
"Take it easy, princess." Jan teased only to receive a glare from Chris which wasn't threatening in the slightest. Leaning back against the headboard with his hands behind his head Jan watched with an amused smile. However, the smile faded when he saw Toby enter the bedroom carrying three steaming mugs and the look he was sent Jan was certainly threatening. Furrowing his eyebrows Toby placed the mugs on the dresser close to the door and stepped close to Chris to plant a light kiss on his still bruised lips. Jan watched as he whispered something to the blond who smiled and nodded happily. With ease Toby carefully scooped the younger into his arms and carried him back to the bed, snuggling them both under the duvet. Jan reached over to them but a firm grip on his wrist stopped him making any contact.  
  
"Could you go grab our drinks? Thanks, sweetheart." Toby asked, but he didn't even give him much of a choice, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He heard a giggle get muffled into Toby's chest as the two of them cuddled closely to remind Jan what he was missing out on. Groaning, he stretched his limbs and got out of bed to grab the warm drinks. Despite the slight annoyance, Jan felt a warmth spread through his chest at the sight before him as he headed back to join them. They sat snuggled under the large duvet and contently drank their tea and coffee. They all knew they couldn't do any more large breaks from this, it was heaven. 


End file.
